The Robe of the Fire Rat
by Wicked42
Summary: Kagome finally got around to asking about Inuyasha's robe.


A/N: Okay, here's an Inuyasha fic, obviously. :P Wow, I haven't written this fandom in forever. Anyway, this idea hit me like a brick, and I had to write it. :D Enjoy.

* * *

**The Robe of the Fire Rat**

Kagome had been peering at him all day, and it was driving Inuyasha crazy. He hadn't done anything particularly interesting that morning, or said anything offensive that would usually earn him a mouthful of dirt. But for some reason the girl found him fascinating, and her sudden interest freaked him out, to say the least.

When they stopped for lunch, Inuyasha cornered Miroku and dragged him a ways away, well out of a human's hearing reach. Still, he sent the girls and Shippo—seated comfortably underneath a lone tree's shade—anxious glances while Miroku cocked his head in confusion.

"Inuyasha, you pull me over here and then stare at our lovely escorts. If it was them you desire, why waste my time?" Miroku folded his arms and met Inuyasha's fierce glare with a calm façade.

The hanyou scowled, "Have you noticed something wrong with Kagome today?"

"Not particularly. She seems as exuberant as always."

"You haven't seen her staring at me all morning? Like, like I've done something wrong." he risked another glance at the said girl, who was studying an arrow with intensity. As he watched, she held it out to Sango for inspection, and the older girl finished her apple before taking hold of the weapon.

"Inuyasha," Miroku tapped the half-demon's arm to regain his attention. When Inuyasha was once more meeting his amused gaze, the monk continued. "Perhaps it's your own infatuation playing tricks on you. Kagome is undoubtedly an attractive girl, and it's normal to have… less than holy thoughts about her."

Inuyasha flicked the monk's forehead, "This isn't about _you_, Miroku. I'm not in love with Kagome—I just think it's weird that she's been watching me all morning."

"Uh huh…" Miroku trailed off, staring at Inuyasha with intense violet eyes. "Then why are you asking _me_ about this, hmm? Why not confront the girl in question and save us all some time? I'm missing out on those wonderful lunches Kagome brings back from her era."

Inuyasha scowled at his friend and stormed back to the tree without another word. Kagome looked up and smiled, "Here, Inuyasha, I saved you a lunch. Shippo would have eaten it otherwise."

"Thanks," Inuyasha took a seat beside her, but not before indiscreetly landing a kick on the fox demon's head. Kagome glared at him as Shippo cried out in pain, but the hanyou was focusing solely on his food and thus missed her visual death threats.

Kagome sighed and gave Shippo a consoling look before finishing her lunch and packing it back in her bag. Miroku had taken the seat beside Sango and was delicately eating his own lunch with both hands, which was a surprise. Usually Miroku used lunch to grope Sango while holding conversation with the rest of them. She hid a chuckle and glanced over at Inuyasha, who was still shoveling food in his mouth. There was a reason he always sat beside her when they ate.

Inuyasha met her gaze for a moment before turning to Miroku, narrowing his eyes at the monk in an I-told-you-so type fashion. Miroku swallowed and turned to Sango, striking up a conversation to avoid looking at the fuming hanyou.

Glancing over, Kagome noticed that Shippo had fallen onto his back for a quick nap before they started out again. She cleaned up his food as well and packed it away before pausing. Her eyes darted to Inuyasha, and she studied him without actually looking his way. Well, she studied his robe. And she tried to do so inconspicuously.

He noticed anyway.

Putting his food down, he swiveled to face her full-on, amber eyes narrowed and ears twitching in irritation, "Listen, Kagome, I don't know what's going on, but why the hell do you keep looking at me?"

"I'm not looking at _you_," Kagome clarified, grinning at his raised eyebrows, which she could somehow see through his bangs. "I'm looking at your clothes."

Inuyasha shot a glance at Miroku, who was edging him on with a perverted smirk. Sango looked horrified, staring with wide eyes at her best friend. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, slightly afraid, "W-what?"

"I don't know why I never noticed it before…" she mused to herself, ignoring her friends' reactions to her past statement. "You walk around in them every day, not even caring that you're wearing the skin of some dead rat."

"What the hell?" Inuyasha blinked. "Where did that come from?"

"I suppose it's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, it did save my life a few times, but _still_. A _rat_."

"I—"

"And it was your fathers, so it does have sentimental value, which makes sense of why you've kept it for so long…"

"Hey! I happen to like this robe!"

"Oh, sure, it looks nice enough. But I have to wonder," she leaned closer, eyes glittering with curiosity. "Was it always red, or has it just been dyed that way because you've gotten into so many fights?"

"Ew!" Sango edged away. "If that robe's red because of your _blood_, then we have to get it cleaned soon, Inuyasha! That's disgusting!"

Inuyasha shot her a glare, moving it to Miroku as the monk collapsed in a heap of laughter, "It was naturally red, _Kagome_." He hissed.

She twirled the small jar of Shikon shards at her collarbone thoughtfully, "Well, that's a relief, I guess. But doesn't it bother you even a little that you parade around in _rat's_ fur? I'm not against wearing an animal's fur as like, a coat or something, but if you're going to wear it, pick a better animal."

"It's from the fur of a _fire rat_. That's different than a real rat!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really!"

"How?"

"Well, fire rats are immune to fire, and their fur is like lesser armor, and—"

"No, no, I know all that," Kagome waved a hand in dismissal. "I'm just saying, doesn't it bother you? Don't you know that rats are filthy creatures?"

"I—"

"She's got a point, Inuyasha," Sango nodded. "It is sort of gross."

"And to think I actually hugged it!" Kagome mock shivered.

"You wore it a few times," Miroku prodded, and she shivered again, much to his hysteria. Inuyasha huffed and stood up.

"Whatever. If all you guys want to do is sit there and laugh about my robes, fine. I'm leaving," and he stalked off.

Kagome stared after him before leaning into Sango, whispering, "Doesn't it strike you as weird that he carries around a sword that's made from his father's _tooth_?"

* * *

A/N: I know you all wondered about it too. :P Simple crack fic, but reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
